The Lost Wish
by WhiteHouseTemptation
Summary: The lost story of the romance between two president of the United States.


**The Lost Wish**

"Come closer, Dear.", Richard Nixon spoke weakly. He waved to the young girl standing at the entrance to his hospital room.

She looked into her idol's eyes and began to nervously enter the room. She had always wanted to meet him. She was merely six but, she knew everything about the man lying in the bed before her. He was Richard Nixon, the 37th president of The United States. She had never believed she would actually meet him but, her dream had come true. The girl had studied everything about Nixon from the moment she learned about him. The doctors had explained to her parents that the reason for this fascination was because she was autistic and she had attached to the idea of Nixon and wanted to focus one thing, as many autistic children do.

"Yes, Dear. Please. I want to tell you how much I appreciate you using your final wish to meet me. I am honored beyond belief. The Make-A-Wish foundation would do anything and... you chose an old man like me!"

He let out a weak laugh as he leaned closer to the small, autistic girl with cancer," To honor this, I want to tell you something I am sure you don't know. I've never told anyone so, it is not in any history books!"

The girl remained quiet but, her eyes lit up with excitement as Nixon continued," It was a very long time ago... I was much younger and full of youth..."

Richard Nixon bounced down the side of the road as he hurriedly returned home. It was past his curfew and his mother would be expecting him very soon. The youthful Nixon had a whole life of dreams and hopes that reached beyond the sky. As he ran, though, he began to slow his pace and look to the sky. The stars were stunning tonight. There were no clouds and one could see, what felt like, the whole universe. A small comet, at that moment, struck across the sky. Nixon, thinking quickly, began to make a wish. He wished for the thing he always wanted.

A light flashed brightly, blinding the youthful Nixon. The world began to churn and swirl around him. As the world settled and Nixon opened his eyes, he saw before him the very person he had wished for: Andrew Jackson, the 7th president of The United States.

"An Eagle came to me...", Jackson spoke confidently and wisely,"It told me of your wish... Are you ready, Richard?"

Nixon stammered over himself. He only wished for there to be a way... He didn't expect it to happen," It's too fast, Jackson! I wasn't ready... I never expected."

"Call me Andrew. If you did not want this... You should not have wished. It is too late."

Andrew began to move towards Nixon. Richard Nixon tried to resist and get away but, he was paralyzed. He could not move from where he stood. It was if invisible hands were holding him still, just for Andrew Jackson.

"Why can't I move?", yelled Nixon, struggling to budge from his spot.

Andrew Jackson pressed his lips to Nixon's ear,"Because, I veto consent."

Nixon begged and tried to barter with Jackson but, he attempts were in vain. Jackson expertly removed Nixon's trousers and, more carefully, his underwear. Nixon tensed as he felt Jackson's forceful, yet gentle, touch on his thighs. He stood before Jackson, now, nude. He was flaccid and terrified yet, he was curious and wanted to keep going. He did not want Jackson to stop although he was nearly shaking in fear.

Jackson smacked his lips gently in Nixon's ear. Jackson stroked Nixon's thigh gently, slowly approaching his hatdag. Nixon was trembling with fear and anticipation. He wanted to feel Jackson's smooth, soft hand on him. He wanted it more than anything but, he was afraid for the first touch. When his biggest wish came true, could he hold himself back?

Nixon gasped. He felt it. Jackson's hand had made its first contact with him. His hatdag throbbed. It began to erect itself, wanting more. Jackson, timid at first, lightly ran his hand up the shaft of his hatdag, stopping at the head. The first stroke caused Nixon to tense but, as Jackson grew more confident and began to increase his speed, Nixon relaxed into a state of euphoria. The relaxation he felt as Jackson worked was like nothing he had ever experienced.

Jackson sped up and found a more comfortable, steady pace. Nixon began to let out small moans of pleasure as he felt himself reach climax. Jackson realized Nixon was rapidly reaching his end so, he swiftly pulled away, teasing by not letting him finish. Nixon's hatdag begged for more, not wanting it to end so quickly but, Jackson wanted control over every aspect of Nixon's body.

"Jackson! Please, finish it. I want it so badly...", Richard Nixon pleaded, knees trembling, palms sweaty, voice weak already.

"You can't get it that easily", Jackson whispered quietly, moving behind Nixon. He spread Nixon's legs and took position behind him," I'm going to take more from you than I did the redskins."

"Jackson, please. Be gentle... I'm scared.", Nixon pleaded," I want you but... but, please be gentle... It's my first time."

Jackson laughed as he forced his hatdag into Nixon. He was purposefully rough but, in control of every moment and movement. Nixon yelled in pain but, it was tinged with a dark pleasure. Nixon breathed heavily and grunted as he felt Jackson push himself deeper into him. Jackson pushed with all his might, moving back and forth rapidly. His hatdag was encompassed by Nixon's tight body. Jackson felt his pleasure coming to a rapid climax as he forced himself through Nixon.

It came unannounced. His hatdag overflowed into Nixon. Nixon moaned as he felt the warmth in him. Jackson, though finished, pushed harder. He wanted more from this then just that. He grew more aggressive as he thrusted causing Nixon to begin to tighten and squirm in pain. Nixon reached back to push him away but, to no avail. He wanted Andrew to stop, it was becoming too much. He wanted to passionately make love to his idol but, instead, he was being met aggressively...

Jackson pushed harder and deeper into Nixon. He picked up pace rapidly, growing faster and faster as he felt himself approach a second climax. He heard Nixon begging for it to end but, this just pleased him more. He liked to hear him scream and beg. It's what made him push harder and enjoy every sensation more. Jackson looked down to his throbbing hatdag forcefully being plowed into Nixon and, he noticed the pure friction had caused a small flow of crimson flow from Nixon and coat his hatdag. This caused him to not stop but, to push on with revived enthusiasm. His darkest pleasure was coming to fruition and he enjoyed.

This time was stronger than the first. The climax that was reached was so powerful that the pure amount of semen being pumped out from his hatdag caused Nixon to yell. The semen filled Nixon. He felt it everywhere inside him. It pressed and filled the abrasions that had formed inside of him causing him more pain and discomfort. He fell to the ground, coughing and breathing deeply. Jackson had pulled out of him. He was looking at him, happy for what he has done.

Nixon shook weakly. It had ended. Jackson had taken everything from him. Though Nixon felt ashamed and disgusted in himself for what had happened, he still loved Jackson. He thought it was worth it for the approval of his greatest idol. He would do this for Jackson no matter what he would do. He just wanted to know Jackson was happy. He loved him.

That's when he felt it. Jackson's gentle touch on his shoulder and then the compassionate control as he was rolled over. Nixon now lay on his back with Jackson standing over him," I'm sorry Nixon... I might have gotten carried away... This is for you..."

He bent his knees, dropping himself onto Nixon. Nixon felt his warmth envelope his hatdag. He felt comforted by Jackson's expert movements. Jackson bounced expertly, throwing his face to the sky in euphoria. Nixon loved every moment of it and felt his previous paralyzing rigidness fade. Nixon, in his new freedom, grabbed Jackson's waste and began to guide him, allowing a greater amount of pleasure flood through him.

"You like this, don't you? You bad, bad boy...", Jackson teased.

Between moans of pleasure Nixon shook his head and yelled,"No! I am not a crook!"

Nixon's hatdag released deep into Jackson. It shot up, almost defying gravity, going deep into Jackson. He felt it and looked into Nixon's eye as he pushed more from his hatdag. Jackson seemingly drank every drop from Nixon's hatdag as he swirled his hips around to add to Nixon's pleasure.

"I want to taste it, Richard...", Jackson whispered sensually as he removed himself off of Nixon and leaned down to his hatdag.

Jackson gave a hesitant lick to the erect hatdag and then wrapped his lips around Nixon. He tasted everything as he teased the head with the tongue. He slowly moved his head up and down the hatdag using his tongue to taste and tease Nixon as he pushed the hatdag down his throat and to the edge of his lips. He used long, steady strokes which caused Nixon to moan and squirm in uncontrolled pleasure.

The second climax was reached almost instantly. Nixon just had to imagine what Jackson was tasting as he licked and deep-throated the hatdag. Nixon's mind wandered on the thought of Jackson tasting everything about him. Jackson was tasting the result of the love between them. The intimacy was too much to hold in.

Jackson stood up, looking deep into Nixon's eye. His figure was already beginning to fade and become loose," Thank-you, Nixon. I hope you received all you wanted. Merry Christmas and, good luck in the future. You might need it."

"Thank-you... What do you mean 'need it'?"

Andrew Jackson winked and, as fast as he had shown up, he vanished.

The night shift nurse walked rapidly into the room. She had lost track of time and visiting hour had been long over. She needed to get that little girl from Nixon's room. She was turning into the room as she announced,"Hello? Richard? Visiting hours are ov-"

She was met with an unsuspected sight. The small girl was on the floor, still. She didn't seem to be breathing but, as she looked up to Nixon, she realized how weak he looked. He turned his head to her and chuckled softly,"All is done. Good-bye... Space... Cowboy"

The machine let out a deafening tone as all the readers flatlined.


End file.
